Final Adventure
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: Dreams go astray and sometimes that's a good thing. When you're Matt, it's a very good thing....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death nor do I make any profit from them. I don't own The Adventure by Angels and Airwaves nor do I make any profit from that.**

Lynx Tiger: I really need to stop doing songfics and start concentrating on my YYH story. Seriously.

The Adventure

MattxMello Tribute

_I wanna have the same last dream again_

_The one where I wake up and I'm alive_

Matt blinked as the sunlight hit his eyes and looked around. No it wasn't sunlight. It was golden light that was shining from the golden doors of Heaven. The colorful of the ground and the sky made it seem too unrealistic as it was realistic. He could feel the softness of the clouds and walked over to the doors that were locked with a silver chain.

He blinked, '_why is it locked?_' He took a few steps back. '_Bet its because I followed Mello._'

He turned around when he saw himself...lying on the sidewalk. Mello standing over him with a gun. Four shots to the chest and he was dead. And the blood was straining his shirt as well as it was the sidewalk.

_Just as the four walls close me within_

_I'm the first to know_

Matt woke up with a jerk and hurriedly turned around to see Mello sleeping soundly against the pillow. Relaxing as he saw the blond hair trail around the pillow. He carefully propped himself on his elbow and listened to his soft breathing for a while when he felt like he should get a smoke.

He slid out of the bedroom and walked over to the window while getting out his cigarette. Why did there have to be a Kira around that made them have to hide their identity? Didn't Mello ever get tired of trying to be the best of Near and not the best of himself?

_My dearest friends_

_Even if your hope has burned with time_

Matt sighed as he opened the window and walked back to the couch to lean against it. Mello needed him, there was no mistake about that. But sometimes Matt couldn't help but to feel useless. He only felt useful when it was giving Mello something to believe in or giving him something. Anything.

Matt just wished that Mello would one day give him something in return.

_Anything that is dead shall be re-grown_

_And your vicious pain, your warning sign_

Mello heard Matt whimper in his sleep and felt bad that he couldn't do anything for him, he listened with his eyes wide open as the whimpering turned into pure blissful silence and then a gasp was heard. He could felt the bed jerk as Matt's harsh breathing told him that he awoke from the dream. Matt had been getting more and more bad dreams as of late, but Mello never woke him up. He was afraid to show that he cared about the red head.

Mello listened as Matt got out of the bed and walked out of the room. He sighed as he buried himself with the covers and listened, still awake. It scared him, all the dreams that Matt's been having. All the names he murmured scared him even more. What terrified him was when he cried out Mello's name.

What was he dreaming about? He wasn't having a wet dream gone bad, he could almost guarantee that.

_You will be fine_

_Hey oh here I am_

Mello sighed and was done with lying down and not sleeping. Maybe he should see how Matt was doing and try to offer at least some sort of company. Comfort wasn't this thing.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room to see Matt lying against the couch, with the window opened, letting all the warm air out and cold air in, with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" Mello asked.

"Yeah, bad dream." Matt said. "You?"

"Just had to wake up." Mello shrugged.

"Cuz I did?" Matt sounded upset. "Sorry man. Didn't mean for anyone to wake up."

"That's fine." Mello answered.

_Life's waiting to begin_

_Any type of love it will be showed_

Mello sat down next to Matt and sighed. This was going to be a long night, especially when chasing Kira was going to be another event in the morning. And even starting on it sooner wasn't going to help much. Luckily Matt had the laptops on and made sure that any information that was needed was automatically there.

He didn't understand why he did that though. Sure it made him get to his video games, but it was very weird that he tried doing that and make Mello go out somewhere even if he didn't want to. It freaked him out. Sometimes he wondered if Matt was trying say something through actions and not through words.

_Like every single tree reach for the sky_

_If your going to fall_

Matt looked at Mello. He seemed to be confused, and it freaked Matt out with no end. He wondered what Mello was thinking about. Possibly it was about the Kira case. Matt groaned silently. Didn't he ever take a minuet to think about something else for once in his lifetime? Matt looked where the window was and felt the cold go up his spinal chord and settle in his heart.

Mello shot him.

And left him for dead.

That's what his dream said. So what did it mean? Did it mean that Mello was going back-stab him? Was he going to do anything to hurt him? Or was Matt going to do something to hurt Mello so badly that he wanted to get revenge? That made more sense.

_I'll let you know_

_That I will pick you up_

"What's wrong?" Matt was getting tired of the silence.

"Nothing." Mello said. "What was your dream about?"

"..." Matt looked at Mello. "I don't think I should tell."

"Why?"

Matt looked away, "I just shouldn't say. Your going to laugh or maybe hit me with your gun, I don't know."

"Matt. Tell." said Mello growled.

"...You shot me."

_Like you for I_

_I felt this thing_

Mello blinked for the longest time. Him shooting Matt? He may shot near him, but never at him. It was amazing that Matt even dreamed about him shooting. He titled his head at him. "What did I say?"

"Nothing...just a gun to my chest. Four shots..." Matt shrugged. "I guess that's all I remember." He wasn't about to mention that he had to relive his nightmare more then once but twice.

Mello shook his head. "I can't shoot you Matt." _Your too Valuable to me. _

"I know." _Or I hope so. _Matt leaned back.

_I can't replace_

_When everyone was working for this goal_

"Near's getting ahead of us." Mello noted causally as he looked at the clock. 3:47 and they were still up. Mello growled silently. Such good time wasted. He was going to have to work harder then ever if he wanted to beat Near. Why did Matt even have to talk him into doing a break and just sleep for once?

It was his fault though, he allowed Matt to have his way. It was amazing that Matt's persuasion skills worked on him. When they were children, Mello couldn't remember a time when Matt's persuasion worked on him. They always failed.

Mello sighed.

Matt looked at him, "Do you ever stop thinking about Kira?"

The same question spoken. When would Matt realize that Kira wasn't why he was working so hard. It was to beat Near at something. And if he had Kira, then that would be the one thing that he could have. The victory.

"No." Mello growled.

"You need to." Matt told him. _And notice my feelings._

"I don't think so. I got rest. Are you going to back to sleep any time soon?"

"No." Matt said as he stood up and quietly went back into the bedroom to come back out a few minuets later.

_Where all the children left without a trace_

_Only to come back as pure as gold_

Mello watched Matt interested as he laced up his boots. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Matt said looking up at Mello. "Just a walk around the block. I'll be back." He walked out of the room and shut the door with a click.

Mello pissed him off sometimes. To be blind enough not to realize how much Matt was bending his back to do half of his tasks, and how much he was doing just for him. Maybe doing wasn't enough to tell Mello how he felt. Maybe he had to do more. Or less.

He couldn't come out and tell Mello how he felt. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. No, he wasn't going to say anything. It wasn't fair to either of them. Mello had things on his hands that he needed to do, and Matt had things that Mello wanted him to do. There wasn't going to be a 'break time' unless Matt pleaded and begged.

It scared him sometimes. Mello was sudicial in a way and it freaked him out. Half of the time, he wondered if he was going to lose the blond. Then life would be boring. Sure he would mourn, but he wasn't stupid enough to fallow the blond's footsteps into death.

The cool air chilled him the bone and he allowed his feet to walk him wherever he was going. No, he had no particular destination. So it didn't matter where he went. All it mattered was that he got out, and that he had time to do something.

Mello heard the door click and sighed, Matt didn't realize anything did he? How hard he was working. He wanted to prove himself, not just to himself or the world, but to Matt himself.

He wanted Matt to know that he would do anything for the redhead if it got him to love him.

Why was it so hard to tell him such three simple words? Why was it hard to come to terms with it?

He sighed.

_To recite this all_

_Hey oh here I am_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them. I don't own The Adventure by Angels and Airwaves nor do I make profit from that.**

_And here we go_

_Life's waiting to begin_

Matt stood at the park and watched as the darkness shaded it a dark color. If he was cliche, he would have said it looked like a scene from a horror movie that went bad or really, really good. No one was around to be making a mess of things. The swing set was creaking away, allowing the eerie sound fall.

He walked over to a nearby tree and sat down on the base.

"Bad relationship?"

A boy was standing right across from him. He looked like he was a skater because of the hoodie and the baggy jeans, but he could be wrong. The boy had dark hair that plastered over his left eye.

"No." Matt said. "A relationship never started more like it."

"One of those." The boy nodded understanding. "Another guy?"

"Yeah." Matt easily admitted that he was gay to a guy. So? What was the big deal?

The boy laughed, "I don't know what type of guy he is, but if he's like my girl, sometimes telling him through an email or I.M works."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they'll never know its you." The boy laughed. "Try it." he turned around and walked off.

_Tonight_

_Hey oh here I am_

Mello sighed as he looked out the window. Matt still hadn't came back home. Its been a few hours too. It was now 5:20 and the sunrise was coming up from the horizon. He heard the door open and Matt walked through and took off his shoes.

"Where were you?" Mello asked.

"At the park near here." Matt told him as he looked up at him. The boy suggested I.M, would it work with the blond? Maybe it would. He had an account already. "Random question, do you have MSN or Yahoo?"

"MSN." Mello answered. "I added my account on there."

"Okay." Matt said as he got onto the laptop.

"Why?" Mello asked looking at the redhead suspiciously. If he was going to try to break into his account there was going to be hell to pay.

_I can not live_

_I can't breathe_

Matt signed on to his and noticed that another laptop was on. Good. So Mello must have gotten bored and decided to look around on the internet for Kira. Maybe he was signed on. And up on his friends list, the only one online was Mello.

He doubled clicked it.

**Gamermaster13: Hey **

Mello heard a ding and Matt was glancing over at Mello's computer like it was poison. Wondering what the hell happened, he walked over and saw the message.

_Unless you do this with me_

**MasterofNear24: What Matt **

**Gamermaster13: O.O You knew it was me.**

**MasterofNear24: I had to if I wanted to add you.**

**Gamermaster13: Okay so maybe the anonymous part won't work, but at least you can't laugh at me through via computer.**

**MasterofNear24: What is it Matt?**

**Gamermaster13: I like you.**

**MasterofNear24: Duh...otherwise you wouldn't be my friend.**

**Gamermaster13: No...not like that Mells.**

Mello blinked as he thought about it and it drew to him quickly. Before he could reply, he saw that Matt signed out of the MSN and was already walking back into the bedroom.

Did he believe that he didn't feel that same?

_Life's waiting to begin_

Mello walked quickly after Matt and grabbed the door before it shut. "Why?"

Matt looked behind his shoulder and stared at Mello. "What do you mean?"

"Why. Why do you like me like that?"

"Do I really need a reason?" Matt demanded.

"Yes."

"Because I do. Your everything I can't be, and I try to do things for you just to make your life easier." Matt told him.

"Alright that's admiration. That's not what..."

"And because youknowhowtoshowemotionsthatevennearcan'tshowbecausehe'scoldand yourwarm!" Matt said in such fast talk, Mello almost believed it to be some sort of form of gibberish or Japanese.

"What?" Mello asked.

"You know how to show emotions that even Near can't show because he's cold and your warm." Matt translated. "Look if your going to reject me, do it now before I do spill my heart out and watch it wither and bleed."

"I ca..." He bit his lip.

"Yeah...I thought so." Matt slipped in to his blankets.

Damn him and his pride.

Mello went on to the computer and decided to steal Matt's idea and write an email.

**I don't see how you read me so easily. I admire you Matt. You know how to take things and let them go. I hold onto them so strongly I'm actually think its breaking you more then its breaking me.**

**I like you too.**

**You just never gave me a chance to say it.**

_Just like he never got to read it._


End file.
